


High Heels

by soldmysoultolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultolouis/pseuds/soldmysoultolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a bit horny while wearing Harry's favorite red heels. Harry gets a little carried away with the heels. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

Louis’ eyes glanced at the clock and sighed when it showed that Harry wouldn’t be home for another half hour. He was so fucking horny and he really just wanted Harry to fuck him already. Unable to wait for Harry, he began running his hands over his chest which was clad in Harry’s favorite scoop neck white tee. He had kind of a thing for Louis’ collar bones which Louis didn’t quite understand, but hey whatever floats Harry’s boat. He didn’t have anything on his lower half except red heels and black lace panties.

He teasingly slipped his hands under his shirt, brushing his fingers lightly over his nipples before letting out a slow moan. He’d always had quite sensitive nipples which Harry liked to tease him for, even though he actually loved how responsive Louis became when he played with them.

Louis pulled his shirt over his head and glanced at the clock again only to see that five minutes had passed. A loud groan escaped his mouth as he ran his hands over his body, trying to draw it out until Harry could get here. The thought of Harry coming home to see him splayed on the couch touching himself made him more eager to get his hands in his panties. He played with his nipples for a few more minutes, rubbing the nubs lightly before pinching them a few times.

“Shit,” he gasped as he felt himself harden a little more. He was almost half hard now, and he hadn’t even gotten to his lower half.

He reached to the coffee table drawer and pulled out the spare bottle of lube they kept there. He looked at the clock again and saw that Harry still wouldn’t be home for another 15 minutes. A sigh escaped his lips and as he pushed his panties away from his hole, his cock peeking out the front. After he’d slicked up his first finger he pushed it in slowly, avoiding his prostate. He was just trying to get himself ready for Harry, not to come before he came home.

He pushed in a second finger shortly after, scissoring to stretch himself out. He moaned as he accidentally brushed against his prostate.

“Harry…” Louis whined, willing him to walk through the door that very second.

He was just pushing in his third finger when he heard the door open. It didn’t take long for Harry to scope out the situation and he took one look at Louis before dropping his things and closing the door.

“Stand up.”

Louis quickly got to his feet and Harry ran his eyes over his body. Harry loved it when Louis wore heels; they made his legs look utterly delicious and accentuated Louis’ beautiful ass which was barely covered by the black lace panties he was wearing.

“Go bend over the counter,” Harry growled, giving Louis’ ass a light slap.

Louis quickly obliged and Harry ripped his panties down, where they pooled around his ankles.

“Shit, you’re all stretched out already. Spread your cheeks for me love.”

Louis’s hands spread himself apart while kicking off his panties. Harry eagerly started struggling to pull his pants off. Once he finally got them off he stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. He was already completely hard from the sight of Louis bent over like a little slut. Not to mention how hot he had looked fingering himself.

Harry took the lube and spread it generously over himself before pushing into Louis. His hand reached around to Louis’ front and started stroking him as he pounded into him. He angled himself to hit Louis’ prostate.

Louis grinded back on Harry eager for more, already near the edge. With a few more thrusts, Louis was coming all over the counter and tightening around Harry.

Harry groaned but pulled out and started to lead Louis into the bedroom. He shoved him down on the bed and took off his heels.

“You would look so hot being fucked by one of these,” Harry groaned as he began kissing Louis’ body. He stopped at his nipple, nibbling on it with his tongue watching Louis writhe around on the bed underneath him.

Louis gasped at Harry’s words but didn’t say anything else. A grin spread across Harry’s face as he pressed the tip of the heel to Louis’ hole.

“You want to babe? Fuck, it would be so sexy.”

Louis just nodded in consent. Harry slowly pushed the heel into Louis until he could tell that Louis was comfortable. Then he started fucking it in and out of him. Louis’ dick was hardening again and Harry leaned down to press his lips to the tip, sucking off the come from earlier before taking all of Louis into his mouth.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered, still oversensitive.

“You look so good baby,” Harry praised, humming around Louis’ cock. He was still fucking Louis with the heel and pulled back for a moment to watch the red piercing his hole. It looked so out of place and foreign which was half of the turn on for him.

Louis’ hand found its way to Harry’s cock, stroking him as he stared at the heel moving in and out of Louis.

“Fuck I’m gonna come.”

“Come on Harry. Come looking at my pretty little ass getting fucked.”

Those words sent Harry over the edge and he let out a few thick strips across Louis’ chest. Harry pulled the heel out of Louis and leant down to wrap his mouth around Louis’ cock again. He bobbed quickly up and down, trying to finish Louis off. Soon he was coming again into Harry’s mouth and Harry swallowed most of him before crawling up the bed to kiss Louis on the lips.

“I love you Lou,” Harry said, smiling into the kiss.

“I love you too Haz.”

“We have to do that again sometime.”

Louis didn’t respond, just grinned as Harry wrapped his arms around him.


End file.
